Heart love attack
by Pendekar kecil
Summary: Seoarang anak panti asuhan mempunyai masa yang kelam. keluarga Nara kini hancur karena sebuah Samurai dan dia dikirim ke panti asuhan. apakah keduanya bisa melawan para Samurai itu? dan bagai mana masa kelam nya? NaruShika KibaNaru ShinoKiba


Tittle : Heart love attack

Genre : Frendship and Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : NaruShika NaruKiba KibaShino

ーoー

Chapter 1

Seorang anak kini memasuki mobil untuk berangkat kesekolah nya, "cepat jangan sampai kau terlambat dihari pertama sekolahmu!" ajak seorang ayah menyuruh sang anak untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Sedangkan sang anak hanya menatap malas kepada sang ayah dan beranjak memasuki mobil.

'Mendokusai' gumamnya mengeluh dan beranjak memasuki mobil. Di dalam mobil, ia menempelkan kepala di sebuah kaca dan menatap awan yang indah di pagi hari, 'apa yang harus kulakukan di hari pertama sekolahku yah?' gumamnya bertanya menatap langit sambil menyengitkan kedua bibirnya.

30 menit ia berada di dalam mobil, akhirnya tiba di sebuah gerbang. Gerbang yang besar dengan tulisan Konoha High School diatasnya, ditambah tulisan berwarna biru yang menambah kesan indah diatasnya. Sangat rame orang yang memasuki gerbang itu, mobil maupun motor juga tak lupa mebanjiri sekolah ini, berjejer rapi mengarah ke utara.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk turun dari mobil, ia pasti tau ini akan terjadi.

"Kya!!!! Shika kun"

"Shika kun!!! Maukah kau jadi pacarku"

"Shika kun!!!"

"Kyyaa!!"

Ia tau ini pasti akan terjadi, tepat seperti saat ia Smp dulu. Ia menatap malas kepada orang yang terus terusan memanggil namanya, dengan sekali sekali melambaikan tangan nya dan membuat orang yang melihatnya menjadi mimisan.

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan anak bernama Nara Shikamaru. Anak terkaya dan juga terpintar dalam hal membuat strategi. Dia juga seorang model yang terkenal, bahkan sampai seluruh dunia. Dia adalah salah satu aktor pemain Film dari Anime Naruto yang terkenal diseluruh dunia.

Ia beranjak pergi ke sebuah mading yang tertempel di sebuah dinding di dekat sebuah taman untuk mencari kelas dan juga namanya, 'Kelas 1:1' batinnya bicara. Kini ia pergi mencari kelas yang tak tau tempatnya dimana. Berjalan menuju lorong, satu persatu untuk menemukan kelas yang merepotkan itu.

Pencarian yang tak terlalu lama, kini ia memasuki kelas yang tertera 1:1 dikelas itu. Di sebuah papan tulis, terlihat namanya tertulis dengan bangku paling belakang dengan Uzumaki Naruto di samping nya dan Shino serta Kiba yang duduk di depan nya.

"Akhirnya aku sampai" ucapnya berjalan dan menundukan kepala dimeja untuk tidur. Perasaan malas kini menimpa dirinya, siapa yang duduk disamping nya? Dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto lagi, tapi ia tak tak terlalu memikirkan dengan siapa ia akan duduk, yang penting selama ia bisa tidur itu takan menjadi masalah dengan nya.

Setengah jam kini ia membaringkan kepala diatas meja, terbangun tak menemukan siapa siapapun di sampingnya. Ia melirik kecendela, menatap langit yang biru ditambah awan yang menghiasi hingga terkesan Indah dilihatnya. Tanpa menghiraukan perempuan di samping dan depan nya.

"Kyaaa! Sungguh beruntung kita bisa sekelas dengan pemuda itu"

"Kyaa! Aku akan meminta tanda tangan Shika kun"

"Kyaa! Kuharap aku bisa menjadi pacarnya"

"Kyaaa Shika kun!!! Kuharap aku bisa merebut ciuman pertamanya"

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Suara lonceng kini berbunyi dan tak terdapat satu orang pun di samping nya. Ia melihat kedapan dan menemukan dua sosok yang aneh, 'itukah Kiba dan Shino?' batin nya bertanya. Menatap kedua pemuda di depannya yang sedang berbicara.

Tak lamapun, seorang guru akhirnya muncul, membawa buku yang digenggam di tangan kanan nya. Sekali sekali ia melirik ke samping dan tak menemukan sosok yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, 'tunggu kenpa aku tertarik dengan bocah ini? Siapa dia?' gumamnya tak percaya. Ia merebahkan kembali kepalanya kemeja dan menutup matanya dari pada mendengar ocehan dari sang guru.

"Yoo, ohayou" sapa guru itu kepada seluruh murid di kelas dan memperkenalkan namanya, "Nama saya Hatake Kakashi, kalian bisa memanggil saya Kakashi sensei dan saya akan menjadi wali kelas kali" lanjutnya memperkenalkan namanya dan melambai lambaikan tangan nya.

Seluruh murid hanya menatap sang guru dengan tak percaya, kenapa ada seorang guru berpakaian seperti pencuri, menutup mulut dan juga mata kirinya dan membuat seluruh murid menatap horror guru itu.

"Yare yare, apa ada yang kalian tanyakan?" tanya guru itu, kepada seluruh murid yang terlihat seperti menatap nya horor. Sebuah pertanyaan kecil dilemparkan kepada sang guru.

"Sensei, apa mata pelajaran yang akan sensei ajarkan kepada kami?" tanya seorang murid berabut pink yang tepat berada di depan nya, yang langsung di jawab singkat dari sang guru.

"Matematika dan Ipa" singkatnya kepada seluruh murid dan satu tegukan ludah dari seluruh murid karna mendengar ucapan sang guru.

"Eee, Matematika?" (o_o)

"Ipa?" (-)

"Ipa dan Matematika" (?_?)

"Sensei Monster!" (!_!)

Itulah kata kata yang dipikirkan masing masing murid, tak percaya dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Suasana hening kini menimpa kelas.

"Yare Yare, ayo kita mulai pelajaran kita." ucap Kakashi sambil menyipitkan mata kanan nya, berharap bisa menghentikan keheningan dikelas.

"pelajaran pertama kita adalah Matematika!" lanjutnya sedikit mengeluarkan aura membunuh kepada seluruh siswa dengan tangan dipinggangnya. Sedangkan sang siswa hanya terus terusan menelan ludah, berharap Jashin sama tak kan membunuhnya.

"Baik kita akan mul-"

"Tolong maafkan saya!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan nyaring memasuki kelas dan mengaggetkan seluruh murid kecuali sang Nara Shikamaru yang tertidur.

"Eeee!!!" kagetnya menatap pemuda yang baru datang.

"Tolong maafkan atas keterlambatan saya!" teriak pemuda ini. Dengan baju kotor, penuh lumpur, termasuk wajah nya yang sudah tak karu karuan, di tambah bau got yang tak mengenakan.

Baru saja seluruh murid di takutkan oleh sang guru karena ipa dan matematika. Kini seseorang datang dengan badan seoerti Zombie. Zombie yang seperti akan memakan seluruh kelas dan membuat seluruh siswa menatap nya horror ketakutan.

"Zombie!!!" teriak salah satu perempuan di dekat pemuda ini berdiri. Pemuda ini hanya kaget mendengar kata Zombie yang di lontarkan dari perempuan ini dan membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Zombie! Dimana zombie!!!" teriak pemuda ini ketakutan, lalu menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan nya. Sedangkan sang guru maupun sang murid, hanya menatap pemuda aneh ini. Dialah Zombie itu kenapa dia takut dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah dia tak menyadarinya?

"Kamu Zombie nya!!!" kesal seluruh murid dan berteriak kepada pemuda itu. Pemuda ini kaget karna teriakan seluruh murid, dengan dirinya yang dikatakan Zombie.

"Tak mungkin!!!" balasnya berteriak. Sang guru hanya berdecih kesal pada murid yang baru datang ini.

"Diam!" kesal Kakashi kepada murid yang baru datang dan dibalas oleh pemuda ini.

"Siapa kau!" kagetnya menemukan seseorang berteriak disampingnya, "apakah kau pencuri?" tanyanya ke pada seorang guru yang tak diketahuinya kalo dia seorang guru.

"Aku wali Kelasmu!!! Cepat duduk di bangkumu!!! Uzumaki Naruto!!!!!" teriak Kakashi di kuping pemuda yang diketahui Naruto ini. "cepat!!!" lanjutnya menambah volume teriakan nya dikuping Naruto.

Naruto maupun seluruh murid yang mendengarkan Kakashi berteriak, merasa sial mendapatkan wali kelas seperti ini.

"Tunggu apa lagi!!! Cepat duduk sana!!!" teriaknya melihat Naruto yang dari tadi masih menatapnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berlari ketempat duduknya di sebelah orang yang kini sedang tertidur.

"Buka buku halama lima kita akan mulai pelajaran kita!!!" teriak Kakashi ketus karna masih marah kepada salah satu murid nya dan dibalas teriakan oleh seluruh murid.

"Baik Sensei!!!" teriaknya serempak kepada Kakashi Sensei.

Naruto pov

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku bersekolah, aku berjalan dari tempat aku tinggal. Aku tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan yang ada dikonoha ini. Panti asuhan dan sekolahku sangatlah jauh.

Kedua orang tuaku meninggal sejak aku dilahirkan, tapi tak masalah bagiku karna orang tuaku yang tak ada. Hari ini aku berjalan menuju sekolah yang kira kira 3KM jauhnya dari tempat aku tinggal.

Aku berangkat jam lima subuh, tak seperti teman temanku di asrama. Aku berjalan kaki tanpa siapa pun di sampingku, udara dingin selalu menyentuh kulitku, jika aku tak memakai mantel maupun jaket. Jangankan mantel dan jaket, uang pun aku tak punya.

Sekian lamanya aku berjalan, matahari sudah mulai kelihatan serta memancarkan sedikit cahayanya. 'Tempat ini sangatlah basah, pasti habis hujan' pikirku. Aku berjalan di tepi trotoar menghindari air yang kotor agar tak mengenai spatuku.

Tapi hari ini mungkin aku sial, tidak sengaja track yang laju kini minginjak genangan air yang berada di sampingku ketika aku berjalan.

Serrr!

Genangan itu terlempar dan membuat seluruh bajuku basah, walau matahari belum menmpakan cahaya penuhnya, tapi aku bisa melihat diriku yang seperti habis bermain lumpur. Aku sangat kesal kepada track itu, pengen rasanya kukejar, tapi percuma aku tak dapat mengejarnya dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini.

Aku melihat sebuah sumur yang tak jauh dari aku berdiri, aku beranjak berdiri dan pergi kesumur itu agar bisa membersihkan tubuku yang kotor, walaupun hanya sedikit.

Aku kaget ketika matahari sudah memancarkan cahaya penuh nya. Aku melirik sedikit jam ditanganku yang kudapat dari kado ulang tahunku, 'jam enam' kagetku saat melihat jam yang kukenakan. Tanpa habis pikir aku berlari meninggalkan sumur itu, baju kini sangat kotor dan bau seperti kubangan got.

Aku sampai di sekolah tepat pukul 07:40, gerbang sudah ditutup dari 10 menit yang lalu. Aku memohon kepada security agar membukan gerbang itu, "Pa saya mohon saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi" ucapku memohon dan mendapatkan anggukan dari security itu.

Aku masuk setelah security itu membukan gerbang, aku menuju mading yang tak jauh dari situ, 'Kelas 1:1' gumamku menemukan namaku dan beranjak lari menuju Kelas 1:1 itu.

Aku menemukan kelasnya, tapi disisi lain aku melihat seorang guru didalamnya. Aku melihat guru itu, rasanya ragu untuk memasuki kelas ini. Tapi apapun itu aku akan berusaha dan masuk kekelas itu.

Kesan pertamaku saat memasuki kelas itu adalah meminta maaf. "Tolong maafkan atas keterlambatan saya!" teriaku sambil membungkukan badan. Tak lama setelah itu aku sangat kaget ketika orang menyebutkan Zombie dan akhirnya akulah Zombie itu.

Tak jau dari itu aku juga sempat diteriaki seorang Sensei yang kukira adalah pencuri. Tapi tak masalah bagiku aku sudah sering diteriaki bahkan dipukuli ketika aku diasrama. Aku pergi mencari tempat duduk yang tertempel di papan itu, 'dekat jendela dan sebangku dengan Nara Shikamaru' ucap batinku dan beranjak pergi ketempat itu.

Kesan pertamaku ketika melihat pemuda ini adalah Pemalas!

Naruto End Pov

ーoー

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Sebuah lonceng kini berbunyi, lonceng yang bertanda kelas berahir. Aku melihat seluruh murid penuh dengan asap di kepalanya, kecuali orang disebalahku, yang sekali sekali hanya bangun dan memarahiku.

Kulihat guru yang sedang membersihkan buku dimeja, terlihat masih marah kepadaku, jadi aku memutuskan datang kepadanya dan meminta maaf.

"Sensei! Aku minta maaf" bungkuku kepada guru. Sedangkan sang guru hanya menatapku tak percaya, ku pikir guru itu akan memarahiku, ternyata malah mengelus ngelus rambutku. "Sensei! Aku minta maaf, atas keterlambatanku dan kemarahan sensei" lanjutku memohon dan di maafkan sang guru.

"Tentu aku memaafkanmu" ucapnya tersenyum serta mengelus ngelus surai pirangku ini. "Semua murid boleh istirahat" lanjutnya tersenyum sekali sekali melambai lambaikan tangan nya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan buku ditangan nya. Sebenarnya aku tak percaya dengan hal ini dan juga seluruh murid menatapku tak percaya.

Aku menggaruk garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal sekali sekali tersenyum, kepada teman temanku ini. Kulihat seluruh kelas menyoraki ku takpercaya terkecuali dengan orang yang dari tadi hanya tidur dan aku memutuskan mendatanginya.

"Bangunlah!" teriaku memukul kepala pemalas disebelahku. Aku tak percaya dengan orang disebelahku, sudah kupukul berapakali tapi tak kunjung juga bangun. "K'kau mati atau apa?" tatapku tak percaya kepada pemuda ini. Aku nyerah dengan tingkahnya dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan baju.

Shikamaru pov

Aku tertidur dari pada mendengar ocehan sang guru, aku menatap tak percaya bahwa tak ada siapapun diseblahku. Tak lama aku tertidur aku akhirnya terbangun, karena mencium sebuah bau got yang tepat berada disebelahku.

Aku membuka mata dan menemukan sesosok orang disampingku dan aku tak menghiraukan nya. Tak lama kulihat dia kebingungan karena soal yang diberikan sang guru.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Kerjakan soal 4 di papan tulis!" perintah guru teriak dari meja, menyuruh Naruto mengerjakan soal itu. Aku menatap iba pada Naruto, jadi aku memutuskan memberikan nya buku ku agar dia bisa mengerjakan nya.

Dia berterima kasih setelah ku berikan buku itu, tapi aku tak menghiraukan ucapanya. Aku diam dan tidur dari pada melihatnya, tapi karna aku jengkel karna tingkah nya aku bangun dan mencubit kedua pipinya. Ia meringis kesakitan, sedangkan aku tesenyum dan kembali keposisi awalku dan tidur.

Aku mendengar lonceng berbunyi nyaring yang menandakan istirahat, aku melirik kesamping dan tak menemukan siapapun disampingku. Aku mendengar seseorang meminta maaf kepada sang guru dan itu adalah dia, semua orang bersorak untuk karna membuat guru kembali ke mode aman.

Aku tidur saat kudengar langkah kaki berjalan kearahku, betapa kagetnya ketika seseorang memukul kepalaku dan meneriakin aku pemalas. Aku hanya diam, sampai dia cape sendiri dan pergi untuk membersihkan bajunya di toilet.

Setelah kepergian nya pun, akhirnya seluruh kelas kosong hanya tinggal aku seorang. Aku bangun dan memegangi kepalaku yang habis di pukul, aku tersenyum. Aku berpikir kalo aku tertarik dengan nya.

Shikamaru end pov

ーoー

Skip pulang sekolah

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kelas setelah pelajaran terakhir, ia sangat ngantuk sekali sekali menguap dengan polosnya. Ia berjalan menuju ke asrama dimana tempat ia tinggal dengan berjalan kaki.

Ia berjalan berlalu lalang menahan lapar diperutnya, "Sekolah yang jauh" ucapnya memegangi perut, yang sedari tadi sudah berbunyi. Dari pagi memang ia belum makan, tak seperti saat ia smp sekolah nya sangat dekat.

Butuh waktu yang lama agar dia sampai di asrama, ia sangat lapar betul betul sangat lapar. Ia sampai di asrama 2jam setelah berjalan dan juga stop stop menahan panas.

Sekarang Naruto sampai di sebuah asrama ditempat ia tinggal, tidak besar dan tidak kecil. Ia membantingkan badan nya ditempat ranjang ia tertidur, ia mempunyai masa kelam dipikiran nya.

"Naruto! Makanan nya sudah siap!" panggilnya berteriak memanggil Naruto. Naruto hanya berdiri dan mengambil makanan nya setelah namanya di panggil.

Dirumah Shikamaru, betapa kagetnya ia menemukan sang ayah dan ibu yang tergeletak dengan darah yang mengalir. Ia membaca sebuah surat yang berada di sebuah meja yang ia temukan.

Dear Shikamaru

Maaf jika kamu melihat ayah dengan kondisi seperti ini, rumah kita akan diserang oleh komplotan samurai nanti malam.

Ayah dan ibu sudah menyiapkan rumah untukmu di panti asuhan, pergilah kesana! Ayah pastikan kamu akan aman disana. Ayah juga sudah memasukan seluruh uang ayah kedalam Atm mu.

Jangan khawatir soal ayah, ayah dan ibumu tak apa. Ayah lebih baik mati dari pada melihatmu tersiksa. Pergilah ke alamat ini : Jalan Soekarno Hatta Kilometer 38. Disitula tempat kamu tinggal, maaf jika kamu harus tinggal dipanti asuhan.

Shikamaru, ayah harap kamu akan seperti ayah, menjadi anak yang cerdas dan juga berbakti, untul soal teman maupun makanan janganlah memilih.

Kamu besok harus sekolah jangan tidak masuk! Cuma karna ayah dan ibu yang seperti ini, kamu tidak sekolah ayah tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!

Shikamaru jaga dirimu baik baik!

End

Sebuah lelah kecil kini meleleh dipipinya, oh tidak ia menangis! Ia tersenyum sambil menatap sang ayah dan juga ibunya yang tergeletak dengan tersenyum. Ia pegang jasad ibunya dan ayah nya yang sudah dingin karna kehabisan darah.

"Ayah! Ibu! Terima kasih! Shika sangat bangga mempunyai kedua orang tua seperti kalian disini. Maaf jika Shika selalu merepotkan kalian dulu, Shika sangkat bangga! Terima kasih" tangisnya sambil mencium kening kedua orang tuanya dan bersiap pergi kealamat ini karna sudah sedikit sore.

"Pengawal ayo antar aku ke alamat ini!" ketusnya dengan dingin seperti bukan Shikamaru yang berbicara, 'Ayah, Ibu maaf aku tak bisa membantu kalian, tapi aku janji aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian kepada kelompok samurai itu' batin nya berucap dengan tangan didada memegangi sebuah janji.

"Ayo tuan mobilnya sudah siap" ajaknya menyuruh Shikamaru memasuki mobil dan menuju ke kealamat itu.

ーoー

"Uaaaaaa kenyyaaang" senangnya karna tenaga kosong kini sudah full dengan 10 mangkok cup ramen kesukaan nya. Ia membantingkan kembali dirinya keranjang, melihat kamar yang setiap ruangan di isi oleh dua orang, sekarang ia menatap dirinya iba. Ia menutuskan untuk tidur, agar besok tidak kesiangan lagi.

Kringgg! Kringgg! Kringgg!

Suatu berbunyi nyaring di dekat ia tertidur, "Alarm!" kagetnya berteriak mengguncang isi ruangan itu dan membuat seseorang bangun di ranjang sebelah ia tertidur, "Shikamaru!!!" shoknya lagi melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal, berada di sebrang ranjang ia tertidur. Shikamaru tidak kaget karna melihat Naruto, karna ia telah mengetahuinya tadi malam saat Naruto tertidur pulas.

Shikamaru Pov

Aku tiba disuatu tempat setelah sekian lamanya aku menunggu didalam mobil. Aku tiba disuatu tempat yang sangat sepi yang tak jauh dari kota, tidak besar dan tidak kecil. Aku berpikir aku akan menghabiskan masa tuaku disini.

Aku turun dari mobil untuk melihat tempat ini agar lebih jelas, aku melihat kerunbunan orang berada di dekat gerbang panti asuhan itu. Aku berharap melihat seseorang yang kukenal ternyata tidak ada, aku melihat jam di tanganku dan menunjukan pukul 17:45.

Aku memasuki panti ini saat seseorang datang dan menariku kedalam panti. Aku melihat keseluruha isi panti, 'sangat indah' gumam ku tak percaya.

Aku dibawa masuk kesebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dua, bersamaan dengan orang yang tadi menarik ku. Ruangan ini hanya diisi dengan dua ranjang, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang serta menurutku sangat pas, apa lagi ranjangku di dekat jendela seperti favoritku.

Kulihat kini disebelah ranjang sudah diisi seseorang yang sedang tidur, dengan menutupi badan dengan selimutnya. Aku berpikir aku dan dia akan berteman nanti.

Kini semua orang yang mengantarku tadi keluar, tersisakan aku dan orang asing yang sekamar bersamaku. Aku menyusun seluruh barang barangku dan juga baju bajuku dengan cepat, agar aku bisa tertidur.

Tak sungka saat aku menyusun buku, aku menemukan buku yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Tentu aku sangat Shok, 'jadi anak itu tinggal disini!' pikirku tak percaya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk membuka selimut itu walau hanya kepalanya saja dan dugaan ku benar dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto teman sekelasku serta sebangku ku.

Entah kenapa setelah ini aku tersenyum, saat melihat pemuda ini yang satu ruangan denganku. Dengan cepat aku menbersihkan bukuku ini dan cepat cepat tidur karna aku kecapean. Aku teringat kembali kejadian tadi, entah kenapa sekarang mataku berkaca kaca ingin mengeluarkan air yang akan memabasahi kedua pipiku.

'Aku memang anak durhaka!' kesalku sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah tak kutahan, hingga tak lamapun aku tertidur.

Shikamaru end pov

"Shi'shikamaru!" kaget nya melihat teman nya berada diruangan nya, "dasar hentai!" lanjutnya melemparkan bantal dan guling nya ke Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menatap santai dan tertawa sekali sekali melihat penuda ini.

"Hahaha, kenapa sifatmu seperti itu Naruto" tawanya melihat Naruto yang jelas jelas sedang ketakutan. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat teman nya ini hanya menatap horror.

"K'kau Shika-"

"Udah lupain aku mau mandi, kita kan sekolah jadi jangan sampai terlambat" ucapnya tersenyum dan diangguk pasrah oleh Naruto.

ーoー

Naruto melirik jam tangan nya tepat jam lima pagi, ia berjalan kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki, dengan seseorang di belakanya. Suasana hening kini menimpanya ditambah udara dingin di pagi hari.

"Shika, kenapa kau berada di asramaku? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya Naruto, berharap memutuskan keheningan yang menimpa keduanya. Shikamaru hanya melirik kepada teman nya itu dan tak mau menjawab apapun yang dia ucapkan.

"Shikamaru!" kesalnya kepada pemuda dibelakangnya yang tak dihiraukan sama sekali. Sedangkan Shikamaru langsung menjawab singkat pertanyaan Naruto itu.

"Orang tuaku mati!" singkatnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan stop sambil menundukan kepalanya. Perasaan kaget kini menimpa Naruto dan memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi.

"Apa maks-" ucapnya terhenti. Naruto hanya kaget setelah berbalik melihat tangan Shikamaru berada dipundaknya dan sebuah angin kencang yang tiba tiba melewati mereka berdua.

"Ini bukan urusanmu" ucapnya tersenyum dan menatap pemuda yang berada di depannya. Naruto hanya pasrah, takut jika Shikamaru kenapa kenapa karna ucapan nya dan berhenti bicara serta melanjutkan perjalanan nya.

Disekolah, Setelah lamanya ia berjalan, kini ia sampai di dalam kelas yang sudah di penuhi oleh para siswa maupun siswi.

"Yoo Naruto, Shikamaru" sapanya halus kepada pemuda yang baru datang danberjalan kearah tempat duduk dibelakangnya.

"Yoo Kiba, Shino" balasnya sambil meperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya kepada dua orang pemuda itu dan duduk dibangkunya masing masing.

Begitu riuh dikelas itu, termasuk Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tidur menenpelkan kepalanya di meja. Sedangkan disisi lain seseorang kini sedang membicarakan Shikamaru.

"Kau dengar? Tadi malam adalah pembantaian keluarga Nara! Kudengar hanya dia yang selamat" ucapnya berbisik ke pada teman nya.

"Iyh aku tau! Kudengar sekolompok Samurailah yang berani menbunuh keluarga besar itu!" balasnya.

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh" ucapnya sambil menarik temannya itu keluar.

Naruto, Shino, maupun Kiba hanya menatap Iba kepada teman nya itu. Di tambah Naruto yang mempunyai masa lalu kelam terhadap samurai itu dan sekali sekali memegangi perutnya yang terdapat sepuluh jahitan, akibat kejadian itu.

Shikamaru tau, walaupun ia tertidur ia dapat mendengarnya. Ia hanya pasrah dengan apa yang telah terjadi, sambil menyembunyikan air mata yang telah keluar dengan sendirinya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi melirik kearah Shikamaru, kini tertampak jelas sebual lelehan mrluncur dipipinya. Sedangkan Shino dan Kiba hanya menatap iba pada Shikamaru tanpa melihat Shikamaru menangis.

Naruto memukul punggung Shikamaru yang sedang menunduk, "jangan menangis" bisiknya, sambil memukul pelan punggung Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya diam karna, ia takut mengangkat wajahnya, ia takut dikata katai kalo ia menangis jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Sepertia biasa, lonceng yang pertanda masukan pun akhirnya berbunyi. Aku terus terusan melihat Shikamaru yang menangis, aku melihat Shikamaru seperti menggil dan aku memegang keningnya. "Shikamaru kau demam?" tanyaku yang sedang memegang keningnya dan tak dijawab sepatahpun olehnya.

Aku memaksa Shikamaru untuk pergi ke uks, ia dari tadi menolaknya dan akhirnya mau ke uks, jika ada orang yang menemaninya. Aku memberanikan diri berjalan ketempat ketua kelas yang bepacaran, meminta ijin ketua kelas agar bisa mengantar Shikamaru ke uks.

"Sakura chan bolehkah aku mengantar Shikamaru ke uks dia sedang tak enak badan?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk garuk kepala yang tak gatal. Aku melihat Sakura sedang asik dengan pacarnya Sasuke, jadi dia hanya bilang "iya" dengan tangan yang melambai kepadaku dan lanjut berpacaran kepada Sasuke itu.

Aku menatap iri kepada si Sasuke, 'kapan aku bisa berpacaran seperti dia dan Sakura' pikirku, sambil berjalan ke Shikamaru. Sesampainya Aku melihat Shikamaru sudah berhenti menangis tapi tetap badan yang panas.

Aku berani membangunkan nya, dan mengajaknya ke uks dengan ditemani Kiba dan Shino. Aku sampai di ruangan uks dan langsung merebahkan tubuh nya di tempat itu. Tak lupa, aku menyuruh Kiba dan juga Shino agar kekelas dan minta ijin untuk aku yang menemani Shikamaru di sini.

"Kiba, maukah kau mengijinkan ku kepada guru? Aku akan menemani Shikamaru disini" ucapku memohon dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kiba.

"Iya tentu" angguknya kepada Naruto, "Naruto jika Shikamaru kenapa kenapa panggilah aku dan Shino. Aku tau kau suka padanya" lanjutnya sambil menggoda Naruto. Sedangkan muka Naruto hanya memerah karena perkataan Kiba.

"Kiba bodoh!" teriaku kepada manusia aneh yang menggodaku. Sedangkan kiba hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Hahaha, aku tau kau suka padanya Naru chan. Kita dari kecil kan selalu satu sekolah dan juga satu kelas, jadi kau tak bisa bohong padaku" ucapnya tertawa kepada Naruto yang mukanya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Bodo!" kesalnya sambil membalikan badan ke arah Shikamaru, "masuk kelasmu sana!" kesalku menyuruh Kiba memasuki kelas tanpa melihatnya. Kiba hanya ketawa dari tadi karena melihat teman nya ini.

"Oke oke oke!" tawanya sambil memukul punggu Naruto dan berlari menju kelas. Sedangkan Naruto menahan sakit karena pukulan Kiba.

Setelah nya Kiba kembali, ia mencari kursi agar ia bisa berduduk dan menatap iba pada Shikamaru. Ia teringat kejadian tempo hari yang ia alami, 1 bulan 1 minggu ia koma dan juga 3 minggu iya pemulihan.

Kejadian yang membuatnya trauma dan ingin muntah jika mengingatnya. Ia memegang kembali perutnya dan sebuah jahitan yang kering terasa diperutnya. 'HomoSeks' ingatnya kembali kejadian itu.

Kejadian yang mengerikan, menjijikan, betapa banyaknya darah saat itu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Tak kuat dengan kejadian kronolilogis itu, sekarang ia menata dirinya sedih, jika saja saat itu Kiba tak ada, mungkin dia akan mati.

Sebuah lelehan kecil kini membanjiri pipinya, membatingkan kepala kearah dinding. Tak percaya kepada dirinya, sekarang keluarga Shikamaru lah yang dibantai. Ia menangis dengan keadaan diam diujung, tanpa siapun yang melihat nya.

Disisi lain, seorang kini menutup matanya tapi mendengar pembicaraan nya.

Shikamaru pov

Aku berjalan kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki, aku berpikir jadi seperti ini keseharian Naruto? Berjalan kaki saat kesekolah. Aku menatap dirinya dari belakang, tak sepertiku yang terlahir dengan orang yang kaya.

Ayahku bekerja di perusahaan Namikaze corp yang terbesar dikonoha, ia bercerita kalo ia mempunyai bos yang sangat baik. Orang itu mempunyai istri dan melahirkan seorang anak, tapi saat kelahiranya putra pertama, mereka bertiga terbunuh oleh sekelompok Samurai itu.

Betapa kagetnya aku saat itu, saat itu setelah kematian bos nya, kini ayahku lah yang menjadi bos. Ayahku mempertahankan perusahaanya apapun itu, jika nyawa taruhanya. Dari dulu Nara dan Namikaze adalah sahabat juga uchiha.

Ketika aku teringat kejadian itu, aku selalu pusing dan sekarang ayahku mati demiku dan juga perusahan nya. Aku berpikir kenapa kenapa kelompok samurai itu mengincar Namikaze corp itu.

Aku berjalan dibelakang pemuda ini, begitu hening disini ditambah udara dingin dan juga angin yang berlalu lalalang. Aku tiba di sekolah setelah lamanya berjalan kaki, seperti biasa aku menempelkan kepalaku dan menutup mataku untuk tertidur.

Tak lama kutidur, kudengar seseoran berbicara tentang keluarga Nara. Kudengar, kudengar, dan kudengar. Perasaan sakit kini menimpaku, bagaikan jarum berapi menimpa hatiku. Terus terusan kututup mataku yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan putih, yang kutak tau kapan keluarnya.

Betapa kagetnya seseorang memukul punggungku dan bebisik, "jangan menangis" ucapnya. Tentu aku sangat kaget, tak lama setelah itu, perasaan berat menimpaku. Kepalaku berat bagaikan ribuan besi menimpaku.

Aku menggil entah kenapa mengapa? Seseorang melirik dan memegang keningku, "Kau demam" ucapnya saat memegang keningku. Terus terusan aku dipaksa olehnya tetap aku tak mau, karena keras kepalanya kini aku menurut.

Segera cepat ia meminta ijin kepada ketua kelas dan setelah itu aku pergi ke uks dengan dia, Kiba dan juga Shino. Aku dibaringkan setelah sampai di uks dan langsung tertidur.

Aku terbangun dengan mata yang tertutup, kudengar seorang sedang bicara dengan dirinya sendiri. "Samurai? Jahitan? Homoseks? Kiba?" betapa kagetnya aku mendengar itu. Kubuka mataku dan meliriknya, kulihat dia sedang menangis disana.

Aku mencerna baik baik atas perkataan nya, "Samurai? apa dia di stubuhi oleh samurai? Tidak tidak mungkin dia laki laki. Tapi mungkin ia bilang homoseks! Jahitan? Apa mungkin dia mau dubunuh setelah di stubuhi? Itu mungkin dan Kiba? Aku tau!!!" batinnya menjawab setelah menyusun teka teki itu.

"Ia distubihi oleh komplotan samurai itu dan setelah itu ia mau dibunuh, tapi diselamatkan Kiba!" pikirnya merangkum kembali atas perkataan itu. Ia menyerah karna takut perkataan itu salah, tapi ia tetap memikirkan nya.

Sekali sekali ia melirik ke pemuda itu, betapa kagetnya saat kulirik pemuda itu tidur, dengan kedua mata yang bengkak. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bangun dan mendatanginya.

Shikamaru end pov

Hening terjadi di dalam ruangan ini, hanya tersisakan Shikamaru dan juga Naruto, "Oyy Naruto! Kau tak apa?" tanyanya melirik seorang pemuda yang terhempit diujung ia tertidur, 'iya tertidur!' batinku menjawab.

Sunggug aneh orang yang mau tiduran disaat duduk, lucu pula. Terlihatlah sedikit jelas, resapan air mata yang tertempel dipipinya, ditambah mata yang bengkak, dan membuatnya tidak tega melihat pemuda itu tidur dikursi.

Kupegang keningku untuk meriska keadaanku, "tidak panas" ucapku pelan setelah memegang kening dan berdiri mengangkat Naruto agar tidur di kasur ini.

Ia berjalan mendatangi pemuda ini dan stop di depan nya, "ayo biar kuangkat!" ucapnya bersiap sekaligus mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Naruto. Perasaan gugub kini menimpanya saat megang Naruto dan juga saat ingin mengangkatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi jika Naruto bangun, mungkin aku akan di hajar" pikirku dengan tawa yang menghiasi bibirku. Kupandang lagi mukanya yang sedang tertidur, "sungguh manis" luguku tersenyum kearah nya.

Kuangkat dirinya dan kurebahkan dirinya di tempat aku tertidur. Orang yang tugas nya menjaga orang sakit, malah yang sakit menjaga orang yang bertugas. Sungguh aneh kan?

Kulihat dia tertidur dengan santainya dan kuberanikan wajahku menatap wajah nya. Kuberikan dia sebuah kecupan ringan di keningnya dan setelah itu kupandang kembali ia yang tertidur sebelum aku pergi kantin untuk membelikan nya sesuatu.

Disisi lain di pintu uks, betapa kagetnya saat aku berbalik badan, kulihat seseorang berdiri dengan tangan di dadanya dan raut muka yang seperti akan memakan seseorang.

"Kiba!"

ーoー

To Be Continued

Fic pertama saya, maaf jelek hehehe.

Soal masa lalu Naruto dan juga Shikamaru, memang sengaja saya tak ungkapkan secara detail. Soal Shikamaru tersenyum saat kematian orang tuanya juga tak saya jelaskan secara detail. Soal masa lalu Naruto dengan jahitan juga, serta perusahaan Namikaze. tapi di suatu Chapter selanjutnya pasti akan terbongkar.

Pendekar Kecil.


End file.
